OuttaGirls
by OfficialMariaK
Summary: Thalia, Annabeth, and Rachel are in a band called the OuttaGirls. Everything was pretty normal until they receive the news that they and her Brothers band, The MaxiMusic, have to act like regular teens and go to a University. Will they make it without being recognize? What will happen to their carrier? What happens when they meet special someones? Ships listed inside. BAD GRAMMAR
1. Beginning

I don't own anything. Rick owns the characters and the songs belong to their corresponding owners There are no gods. Their just mortals.

BTW, Im saying this now. English is not my mother language so sorry if the story's crappy. Im trying to make it neat as possible

Couples: Percabeth, Thalico, Octachel, Jasper, Leo x OC (Wont be much of it so dont worry), Frazel

Songs in chapter:

Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

I will never let you down by Rita Ora

Thalia Grace observed herself in the mirror. Her deep eye bags were getting darker from the lack of sleep. Ever since the release of their new album _"Heartless", _she's been spending all her free time on music making. She had to meet up with her two bests, Annabeth Chase and Rachel Dare, at the studio to record the latest song. After that, Jason, her older brother, asked her to make a duet with them. Jason was in a band called the MaxiMusic with his best friends Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, and his girlfriend, Piper McLean.

Thalia leaned a bit closer and frowned at herself. The view before her was nothing like her. Her soft bright gold, black, and white wig hid her spiky, black hair. She wore green eye contacts over her electric blue. Her make up artist, Silena, complained they were two 'creepy'. Thalia got rid of her fake image, placing the wig on the mannequin head and just dropping the eye contacts somewhere on the floor. She smiled. Now this was her. She stood up from her stool and grabbed her keys and jacket from her stand.

Making her way out of the building, she spotted Katie, her assistant, cursing at the Stoll brother for yet again, playing with the hair dyes. When Katie noticed her passing by, she quickly replaced her scowl to a beam.

"How was the interview, Ms. Grace?"

Thalia smiled. "Katie, I've told ya many times before, just call me Thalia. The interview was a pain in the ass, by the way"

Katie let out a laugh, nodding. "Naturally" . She was then interrupted by being blasted with black dye. Her smile turned back into a scowl. "STOLLS!"

Thalia gave her a quick wave and ran out the door before things got intense. She hoped onto her red Camaro and cranked it on. Their song '_Girlfriend'_ was playing on the radio She smiled, closed her door, and headed off to the studio.

~LineBreak~

"What a miracle! The great Thalia Grace is early for the first time!" Annabeth exclaimed sarcastically. Thalia stuck her tongue at her playfully.

She walked to the closet and took out her guitar, Aegis (Yes, she named her guitar)

"Thals, Luke called earlier. He said he called your phone but you never picked up" Rachel says

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I've told him thousands of times, were only dating for fame. Come on, why else would I go out with a selfish, coward Calvin Klein mode?"

She reached for a water bottle in the cooler and plopped the lid, practically gulping down half the bottle.

"I would tell you to give him a chance, but you have a pretty good point" Annabeth replies

Rachel let out a laugh. "Annabeth, remember when he tried to flirt with you?"

Annabeth frowned and mumbled. "Jackass"

"Alright, lets get started before we get to carried away. We need to record this and send it to Chiron"

Chiron was theirs' and her Brother's band producer.

Thalia grabbed Aegis and made her way to the microphone. Annabeth grabbed her guitar and Rachel sat at her drums.

"Ok, In a 1, in a 2, in a 1, 2, 3"

_Italics: Thalia_

_**Bold: Annabeth**_

Underlined: Rachel

_Tell me baby what we gonna do_

_Ill make it easy got a lot to lose_

_Watch the sunlight coming through_

_Open the window, let it shine on you_

_'Cause I've been sick and working all week_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_**(Hey!)**_

_You've been tired of watching me_

_Forgot to have a good time, boy _

_**(Hey!)**_

_You can't take it all these faces_

_Never keeping it real_

_I know exactly how you feel_

_When you say you've had enough_

_And you might just give it up_

_Oh, oh_

_**I will never let you down**_

_When you're feeling low on love_

_I'll be what you dreaming of_

_Oh, oh_

_**I will never let you down**_

_**(Hey!)**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**I will never let you down**_

_**(Hey!)**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**I will never let you down**_

_There's a million ways to go_

_Don't be embarrassed if you lose control_

_On the rooftop, now you know_

_Your body's frozen and you lost your soul_

_'Cause I've been sick and working all week_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_**(Hey!)**_

_You've been tired of watching me_

_Forgot to have a good time, boy_

**(Hey!)**

_You can't take it all these faces_

_Never keeping it real_

_I know exactly how you feel_

_When you say you've had enough_

_And you might just give it up_

_Oh, oh_

_**I will never let you down**_

_When you're feeling low on love_

_I'll be what you dreaming of_

_Oh, oh_

_**I will never let you down**_

_**(Hey!)**_

Oh, oh

_**I will never let you down**_

_**(Hey!)**_

Oh, oh

_Let me take you where you never go_

_Have a little fun, it's the only way we know_

_Let me show you what you never see_

_You know how to love only when you're holding me_

_Oh!_

_When you say you've had enough_

_And you might just give it up_

_Oh, oh_

_**I will never let you down**_

_When you're feeling low on love_

_I'll be what you dreaming of_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**I will never let you down**_

When you say you've had enough

And you might just give it up

_**Oh, oh**_

_**I will never let you down**_

_When you're feeling alone in love_

_I'll be what you dreaming of_

_I will never let you down_

Thalia stopped recording and leaned Aegis on the wall, exhausted.

"Woo!" Annabeth exclaimed, possibly trying to cheer up the now silent surroundings.

"That was great, Thals" Rachel complimented. Thalia sighs and smiled.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She couldn't help rolling her eyes

"It better not be Luke" she says as she made her way to the counter. She checks the number on my IPhone to see who's calling. It was her brother, Jason.

She slid the screen.

"Hey, lil' Bro" Thalia responds.

"Hey, Thals. Just calling to let you know we got something important to tell you tonight during dinner"

She raises an eyebrow. "What news?"

"I'll tell you tonight"

She let out a groan. "Kay. Bye"

She hangs up and places her phone in her pocket.

"Alright, girls. We're suppose to meet up with bro at that Fancy restaurant they just opened up for dinner"

The girls nod in agreement

~Another Line Break~

The restaurant wasn't far from their studio. Once inside, they checked in and searched for their friends. Thalia then spots the glimpse of blonde hair. She grabs both Rachel and Annabeth's wrist and directs them to the table

"Jason!" she exclaims.

Jason immediately turns to look at her. "Hey, sis!"

The girls take the remaining three seats that were meant for them.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Thalia asks.

Jason chuckles at his sister's impatience. "I was getting there"

"Well hurry" Annabeth says.

"Well, today during our rehearsals, Will Solace, our assistant, came with a letter form Chiron and-"

Leo interrupted him and shouted, standing from his seat "Were going to Chicago, Illinois!"

All eyes were on them, literally.

Frank pulls him down, earning a glare from Leo.

Rachel shakes her head. "Sorry. I must've misunderstood. Where going where?"

"Chicago. We're going there for about a year to get some education. Don't worry, we dont like the idea, either" Piper replies.

"I-we-but-what about concerts and all?" Annabeth asks

"I guess they'll just have to be rescheduled for another year until we get back" Frank answers.

Thalia nods, trying to take everything in. "Ok. We're are we riding? Plane, private jet…?

Jason interrupts "No. We're driving there"

They all groaned.

"Yay. Lets make the situation worse, why don't we?" Rachel mumbles.

"We leave in 3 days" Leo says

"I didn't mean it" Rachel says

The whole night was pretty much normal. They ordered, ate, and left. The girls had their own mansion for them and so did the other friends.


	2. Cup Song

Songs:

Cups: Anna Kendrick

Annabeth POV

I was asleep, like any normal person would be at 4:00 am. Apparently, Thalia isn't really considered normal, and I think I should've known that since the beginning.

I was asleep, until I was painfully awoken by Green Day music, which could possibly heard all around the world.

"THALIA, TURN YOUR FREAKING MUSIC DOWN FOR GOD SAKE!" I (try) to yell. But of course, she didn't hear me. Silly my. Of course she wouldn't! How would she hear me over her blasting music?

I let out a loud groan and roll out of bed, hitting the floor. I groan again. I finally have the strength to stand, but sadly, fall again, groaning even louder. I drop the covers off my shoulder and swing my door open with a loud huff, stomping to my best friend's room. I bang on the door 3 times before she opens.

"What's up?" she casually asked.

I growl. "Im up! All thanks to your loud as crap music!"

Thalia frowns. "My music is not crap"

I groan and slap my forehead.

"Why are you even awake right now?"

Thalia shrugs. "Couldn't sleep. Why are you?"

I gave her a glare and she realizes.

"Oh yea" she mutters.

She goes in her room and picks up the remote to her stereo, turning down to an appropriate level.

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bed waiting for me" I say before heading back to my room

"G'night" she yells.

~Morning~

After breakfast, the girls and I headed to the studio to meet up with MaxiMusic. We all rode in my blue mustang. On are way there we were discussing our trip and how we were going to disguise ourselves.

"I think we should go as are natural appearance" Thalia says

Rachel nods in agreement. "Yea. I mean, no one has seen us without our make up and wigs"

"I don't see why Chiron's making us do this, anyways" Thalia retorts.

"Because we need education. You guys heard Piper last night" I respond

"What does learning have to do with music?" Rachel asks.

"Exactly my point!" Thalia exclaims.

"Just think of it as a break" I say, rolling my eyes at their nonsense

"Ok. Lets take a break to the Bahamas!" Rachel shouts.

"Yea!" Thalia agrees.

"No. Were taking a break in Chicago" I answer

"Annie-"

"Don't call me Annie!" I yell

Thalia rolls her eyes. "Fine, ANNABETH. Are we renting or staying in dorms?"

"That actually never crossed my mind" I say

Rachel gasps dramatically. "Are you serious? OMG first time Annabeth doesn't know something"

I stick my tongue at her through the rear-view mirror. I pull into the driveway when we get to our destination. I parked in our reserved area and we got out of the car.

Once inside, we signed in and headed to the common room.

The door was already wide open when we got there. The star shaped tag with the name of their band was gone. Thalia knocks on the door once before we hear a voice shout "Back here!"

We step inside and walk to the other room, which was where we heard the shout.

Leo's head pop out from behind a box.

"Hey, guys"

"Correction. Its hey, girl" Rachel teases.

Leo rolls his eyes with a smile.

"Frank, Piper, and Jason are clearing out the other rooms and Chiron should be here any minute to explain more about the trip" he says.

Just then, Jason and Piper walk in, Jason's arm around her.

" 'Sup, guys?" he greets.

"Im not even going to say anything" Rachel mutters. I silently laugh.

"So, I see you guys gave an early start" I say.

Frank then comes out of one of the closets, holding three huge boxes. Probably his drum materials.

"Were just packing our instruments" he says.

Thalia's jaws drop. "So I can't take my guitar?!" she exclaims.

"Well…I know there's not enough space for my drums so I guess Im the one who can't take them"

"Aww" Rachel pouts.

"I know. It sucks" Frank replies.

"So the duet's off?" Thalia asks her brother.

Jason shrugs. "We can work on it once we get to Chicago. There's gotta be some music instrument store close to the university"

I sigh. Well, I guess no music today. Out of boredom, I pick up a random cup I see on the counter and start playing that cup game.

Then, something completely unexpected happened…

(Like last chapter: Italics-Thalia Bold-Annabeth Underlined-Rachel)

"_I got my ticket for the way round"_

I look up and see Thalia smiling widely and the rest with a smile on their faces, knowing what was gonna happen next. I smirk. Two can play that game. I take my guitar case off and open it, taking out my guitar. Rachel walked to the boxed Frank had earlier and took out a pair of Drum Sticks. She taps them on the table and shrugs, ok with the sound it made, since she knew constructing the drum set would take too long.

We start playing the tune to the one and only song

**"2 bottles of whiskey for the way"**

"And I sure would like some sweet company"

"_**So Im leaving tomorrow when you say"**_

"_**When Im gone, when Im gone**_

_**Your gonna miss me when Im gone**_

_**Your gonna miss by my hair**_

_**Your gonna miss me everywhere, oh**_

_**Your gonna miss me when Im gone**_

_**When I'm gone**_

_**When I'm gone**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

_**You're gonna miss me by my walk**_

_**You're gonna miss me talk, oh**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

"_I got my ticket for the long way round"_

"**The one with the prettiest of views"**

"Its got mountains, its got rivers, its got views to give you shivers"

"_**But it sure would be prettier with you"**_

_**When I'm gone **_

_**When I'm gone**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

_**You're gonna miss me by my walk**_

_**You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

_**When I'm gone**_

_**When I'm gone**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

_**You're gonna miss me by my hair**_

_**You're gonna miss me by my everywhere, oh**_

_**Oh you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

_**When I'm gone**_

_**When I'm gone**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

_**You're gonna miss me by my walk**_

_**You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

My hands were sore from all the playing, but hey, it was worth it.

"Yea! You girls rocked that joint!" Piper exclaimed.

"Yes, they sure did" I voice said. Standing at the door way with a smile on his face was our producer, Chiron.

"Thanks, Chiron" we say in unison.

"Hey, Chiron. Quick question: will me, Jason, Piper, Frank be disguised? I mean, since the OuttaGirls are…" Leo asked

"I asked if it was necessary, but they said it wasn't. I would recommend it, you know, incase your in danger of being trampled over by fans"

"You mean, being trampled over by girls?" Leo asks, wiggling his eyebrow.

"Leo, seriously?" Frank asks, rolling his eyes at the Latino.

"Who knows? I might find a Gf" he replies.

"Well, if Leo's against it, they're going to suspect why there's one MaxiMusic member and not the rest" Chiron explains.

"So the Outtagirls are gonna be the only ones in disguise"

Chiron shakes his head. "They wont need a disguise. They'll just be themselves. People only know the three in disguise"

"Got that right" Thalia muttered.

I elbow her to shut up. She just glares

"So that means we don't need eye contacts and hair dye, right?" Rachel asks enthusiastically

Chiron nods.

She and Thalia high fived. We all shared a laugh.

"For once, we'll be able to go out and be ourselves" I say


	3. Driving There

I OWN NOTHING

Songs: Cool kids by Echosmith

Red Lights by Tiesto

~Next Day~

Thalia's POV

Its not everyday you find out your fake Bf cheats on you and you just laugh about it. I mean, come on! I knew the jerk wasn't loyal.

I was heading to his house to explain to him about the trip and how I thought we should put an end to this fake romance once and for all, since I knew he was going to enjoy himself and fool around while I wasn't near. Besides, it wasn't going to be long before everyone finds out he's been cheating on my while Im gone. So just to be nice, they'll know we've broken up and doesn't earn the name of cheater

Well, I was going up to his doorstep, but since his curtains were up and it was the middle of the night, which his window was the only one that radiated light, I peeked in. The scene didn't surprise me. He and a Victoria's Secret model, Kelly, I think was her name, were in the middle of a make out session. Right there and then, I wanted to burst out laughing. I take out my phone and take a picture. I cover my mouth as much and tip toe to my car, which was in the middle of his drive way.

I open my door, hop in, and slowly close it, careful not to make a distraction. I quickly scroll through my contacts, looking for his number. As soon as I find it, I click on it and send the following text with the picture

To: Luke

From: Thalia

"So…I's the girl a good kisser? ROFL! This is so going to make the front page tomorrow

I press send and just laugh. I set my phone down and just stare at his window, waiting for his reaction.

By the looks of it, he didn't want to break away from model, but he did and reached for his phone from inside his back pocket. As soon as he reads it, his eyes go wide and he stares out the window, possibly expecting me to be there, since I took he picture from a good distance. I scroll down my window and wave, laughing so hard. I didn't wait a second to turn on my car and drive back home, laughing all the way. I couldn't wait to tell the girls this experience.

~LineBreak~

"He what?" Rachel exclaimed between laughs while packing her luggage

I nod rapidly. "You heard me"

"That cheater!" Annabeth shouts from her bed while she's organizing her things

"Told ya," I reply.

"Are you really going to have that picture on the newspaper?" Annabeth asks

I shrug. "I want to, but don't you think its a little to evil?"

"No!" Rachel and Annabeth shout

I smirk. Maybe I will

By the time we finish packing, we go out for a while

~The Next Day~ (Yes, I know I'm rushing a bit, but don't you wanna get to the part were they meet the guys?!)

"We leave today, Hollywood!" Leo shouted out of nowhere

"Leo, sit down" Piper shouts from the trunk of the convertible Lamborghini. We had agreed that Leo and Frank would ride in their mustang while me, the girls, Piper, and Jason would ride in his red Lamborghini

"Everyone ready and packed?" Jason asked.

"Yea!" we all shout. He chuckles and climbs in the driver seat.

The girls and I climb in the back while Piper takes the passenger seat.

As soon as Jason turns on the car, I turn on the radio and burst out laughing as "Anaconda" is playing.

"I hate that song!" Rachel exclaims. (No offense to anyone who likes it)

Annabeth and I just laugh at Rachel's reaction.

"Its just so dirty" She complains.

"That….is so true" I say, defeated.

Jason laughs at us and pulls out of our driveway, Leo and Frank following.

It wasn't long before we past the sign: you are now leaving Los Angeles

"Say goodbye!" Jason yells

We all crack up and wave and shout like lunatics. Nearby drivers probably thought we were high, but really, we were having actual fun for the first time

"Change the radio station, Jason!" I yell

Jason nods and changes it. You'll never know what song was playing next, and obviously, Jason kept it there.

"Red lights? Really?" I question with a smile.

He had released that song not long ago and was really popular at the moment.

"Of course! We're awesome, right Pipes?" he turn to his girlfriend. Piper nods

(Italics-MaxiMusic Bold-OuttaGirls)

"Sing with me, Pipes" Jason yells

"If you do, I swear Im singing one of my jams with my girls, Jase" I playfully threaten

"_Nobody else needs to know, were we might go, we could just run them red lights, we could just run them red light, There aighn't no reason to stay, we'll be lights years away, we could just run them red light, we could just run them red lights"_

I turn to look at the girl and smile widely, about to interrupt my brother

"**I wish that I could be like the cool kids cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in, I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids"**

So then, it mixed and the songs were put together, which sounded weird, but it was fun

The three of us stand and just keep singing

"**He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue. Yea their living the good life, can't see what he is going through"**

"_White lights, flirt in the darkness_

_This road leads where your heart is_

_These signs, something we can't ignore...no..."_

"**Their driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going. In the fast lane, living life without knowing"**

_We can't back down_

_We'll never let them change us_

_We're gonna make it now_

_What are we waiting for..._

_What are we waiting for..._

We kept on and on until both songs came to their mixed ends.

"I need gas," Jason says

"We can stop at a gas station. Besides, I need a restroom break" Piper says.

We agreed to stop and told Frank and Leo. We took an exit and drove into a near Exxon gas station.

"I'll go by some snacks" I say while I get out he car

"Wait for us" Rachel shouts, jumping out while Annabeth lifts up the seat and climbs out

"At least someone knows how to get out the proper way. Rachel sticks her tongue at him. As soon as Im in, I head for the candy section and pack my arms with different types of sweets: From airheads to Skittle

"I hope you know your sharing, Thals" Annabeth says, walking up beside me with a bottle of water and a pack of trail mix.

"Ugh, what's up with you and healthy snacks?" I question, making a face of disgust at her preferences.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" she asks, raising her eyebrow. I immediately shake me head

"Please don't"

She laughs. "Thought so"

After we got through paying our things and getting gas, we were on the road again.

"We should play a game" Piper says, looking back at us.

"Great idea" Annabeth replies

"Truth or Dare?" I ask

The three girls nod.

"I go first. Thalia, truth or dare?" Jason asks.

"Dude, you weren't even playing, but I pick truth"

"Ok, do you agree Piper would make a great sister-in-law for you?"

Piper's eyes go wide and her face scarlet red.

I beam. "Piper would make an awesome sister-in-law. We could joke about your stupidity" I respond.

"Aww you guys are so mean" Jason pouts

"Rachel, truth or dare?

"My last name. Im no coward" Rachel says, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"I dare you to stand up and do the chicken dance" I answer.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Annabeth asked.

"Yea, I agree, Thals. Pick a different dare" Piper says.

"Ok. I dare you to blow a kiss at the nearest driver" I say

"But the nearest driver is Frank" Rachel says

I shrug. "Then get to it"

Rachel rolls her eyes and mumbles "Fine" before blowing a kiss to the Mustang Frank was driving. He waves at her and raised an eyebrow when he saw her blowing a kiss in their direction.

I let out a laugh and Rachel quickly sits back down and pulls out her phone, possibly texting him to inform it was just a dare.

"Yeah…no coward" I tease

"Because Im not" Rachel exclaims, not taking her eyes off the screen

"You were pretty scared" Annabeth says

Rachel smirks and turns to Annabeth. "Truth or dare, Annie?"

Annabeth frowns. "Don't call me Annie. And I choose Truth"

Rachel scoffs. "Who's the coward now?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Oh, whatever"

"Is it true you had a crush on our outfit designer?"

"Never did, never will. Piper, truth or dare?" Annabeth asks, turning to Piper.

Piper thinks for a moment. "Dare"

"I dare you to smack Jason in the forehead"

"Hey!" he complains

Piper shrugs. "Easy" and slaps his forehead lightly.

"Why so softly?" I whine.

"Cause she loves me" Jason replies.

Piper throws back her head and laugh. "No, I did it because it might distract you and it could be dangerous"

"That too" he replies

"Jason, truth or dare?" she asks her boyfriend.

"Dare"

"I dare you to honk the horn" she replies with a laugh

"Oh crap. Your not serious, are you?" he asks seriously.

She nods, giggling.

He takes a deep and quickly pushed the horn. He earned a few glares, which he actually laughed at.

"That was fun," he says

"Told ya" Piper says.

Jason raises an eyebrow and turns to his girlfriend. "You didn't tell me anything"

Piper shrugs and smiles

Before we knew it, it was already dark.

"I think we should stop at a hotel. What do you guys think?" Jason says.

I nod. "Good idea. Annabeth fell asleep on my arm so I think we need it" I say

After contacting Frank and Leo, Jason takes an exit and right away, we stop a hotel: The Lotus Hotel **(See what I did there? ;)**

Jason goes in and checks us in. He first made sure there weren't any people around who just so happen to be MaxiMusic fans. I wake Annabeth up from my shoulder After he's out, he helps us unpack some of the stuff we need for only tonight, like fresh close for after showers and pj's.

We made the option of the boys staying in one room and girls stay in another.

~Girls Room~

"I call shower first!" Rachel shouts, rushing to the bathroom with her things

"That's so not fair" Piper yells.

"Today it is" Rachel shouts before closing the door.

"For today only" Piper shouts back.

Just when we thought she was gone for good, Rachel opens the door, sticks her tongue out at Piper and closes the door again.

"She's ridiculous" Piper says with a laugh.

"But you have to admit, she's pretty cool" I say

After we all got a shower, we went to bed. Rachel and Piper shared a be while I got to share a bed with a fast asleep Annabeth. I think its part of her routine. God, does this girl ever do anything wrong?

"Are you guys ready for school?" Piper asks.

I sigh and lay on my back, my hands resting on my stomach.

"Nope" I reply.

"Im not, either. What about you?" Rachel asks.

Piper shakes her head. "No. Not really"

Our talking is the only thing filling the silent room and the lamp the only source of light that's on.

A yawn then escaped my mouth.

"Well, I think we better get to bed, girls" Piper says.

We agree and turn off the lights

~Next Morning~

Loud banging. That's what woke me up. Then, someone began to shake me. I groan lazily and slap their hand away, but they wouldn't give up.

"Wake up, Ladies!" Leo's voice shouted.

"Leo! Get out" I think that was Piper

"Thalia, wake up. You're the only one who's not even ready" a voice says.

I instantly shot up. How was I the only one? Im usually the first…well, second. Usually, Im the one who has to wake Rachel.

Leo laughs but gets pushed out by Rachel, Piper following and closing the door

"What time is it?" I ask while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes

"6:54 am exactly" Annabeth replies.

I groan and fall back on the bed.

"Wake up or you wont get any breakfast"

I sigh heavily but drag myself off the bed.

"Your so annoying" I say while heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth

"Yea, but you know you love me" she replies.

After I brush my teeth and get ready, we meet up with the rest of the crew for breakfast.

"Good morning, guys" Jason says cheerfully

We all greeted back while eating.

"We should be arriving today Saturday around 10:00 tonight" he says

We all groan in response. Who wants to continue another day just stuck in a car?

"Well your all enthusiastic" he mutters, taking a bite from his toast

Frank comes over reading a magazine. His lets out a laugh and hands me it. I raise an eyebrow and take it, looking through it.

Guess what it was? The picture of Luke and that model. I burst out laughing and I began to get strange looks from people near by, including me friends.

"What's so funny?" Annabeth asks, eyeing my curiously.

"Thalia's cheating boyfriend is in there" Frank says.

"Oh" Rachel and Annabeth say

"What does it say?" Piper says urgently

"It seems that Calvin Klein model Luke Castellan and OuttaGirl's lead singer, Thalia Grace are over after he was caught cheating on her with a mysterious Victoria Secret model. We asked Luke about this situation, but all we got was 'No Comment'"

"He's just scared everyone will realize who he really is" Jason says with a scowl.

Piper smiles. "Aww Jase is angry at the douche who cheated on his sister"

"Damn right I am" he mutters.

After were done, we head for the road...again!

There wasn't quit much to do so we just blasted the music, sang along to our songs (and others), made stops for food, gas, restrooms, and whatnot.

"Hey, girls, guess what?" Jason asks

"What?" we all muttered lazily since we were tired and half asleep. After all, it was past 10:00 pm

"Were in Chicago!" he shouts.

Piper instantly opens her eyes. "Were almost there?"

"No, Pipes. We ARE here!" he replies.

Annabeth, who was obviously asleep and Rachel, who was had her ear buds in with the music blasting that even I could here, were the next one's to wonder what's going on.

"And here is the school we are assisting" Jason says as he pulls up to a huge school that read "University of Illinois". I was surprised I could read that even if it was the middle of the night. Jason drives and parks at the nearest parking lot spot before getting out.

"Where's he going?" Annabeth asks.

"Going to sign in and get the keys to our dorms" Piper replies.

"Are we staying in our dorms for the night?" Rachel asks.

Piper nods.

"I cant believe Chiron gave is only one day to settle in before we start school" I say

After Jason came back, we unpacked all out stuff. Jason handed us our schedules for Monday, including our dorm number. Surprisingly, Rachel, Annabeth, and I would be sharing dorms while Piper got stuck with some girl names Hazel Levesque. Jason would be staying in a dorm with Leo while Frank had a dorm to himself. That lucky bastard!

Once we reached our room, I unlock it and right away throw my things somewhere around the room and fall on my bed

"We'll unpack everything in the morning. For now, we just need some sleep" Annabeth says

Guys, I would really love it if you review. Your reviews are my inspiration to keep writing :)


	4. Boys meet OuttaGirls

I don't own anything. Songs belong to their artists and characters belong to Rick Riordan. University of Chicago belongs to the person who found it and Chicago belongs to the US :P Lol I just had to say that

Song:

Girls Chase Boys by Ingrid Michaelson

Rachel's POV (Because I haven't done one)

~Next Morning~

After organizing our belongings and hanging up our clothing, we decided to take a walk just to get to know the place. I had to admit, the place was beautiful, especially at night. I just had to take pictures but Thalia told me not to post them on any website or it'll give it away we're here.

The December (Just realized I never mentioned what time of the year it was) winds were cold, but we were well covered.

"So were do you guys wanna go first?" Annabeth asks.

Thalia shrugs. "I don't know. We could just walk and enjoy the view"

"Im up for Starbucks" I exclaim with a smile.

"Starbucks it is. Come on, guys. We gotta find one first"

On our way there, we got many glances and I was starting to worry if they knew who we were.

"You know, I see many people fangirling when they see us. Do you think they know?" Annabeth asks.

"Just avoid eye contact," I say

Both girls nod in agreement. It wasn't hard to find a Starbucks, obviously, since their everywhere these days.

As we open the door, the sweet smell of coffee beans and pastries fill the air. I sigh happily. Waiting in line was the same problem: stares. Finally, it was our turn to order. The cashier was a teen girl, very bored looking.

"What can I get-" her eyes went wide and she beamed.

"Are you guys the OuttaGirls?!" she asked/exclaimed

I couldn't speak at the moment, much less when you have all eyes on you.

"No sorry. Let me get a 2 Peppermint Mocha, and a Gingerbread Latte, please" Thalia says casually, as if she didn't notice all the glances we were earning

She typed in the order and went back to looking at us with her grin

"Are you guys sure?" she asks

We nod rapidly.

"Well, OMG you guys are so lucky to look like them. I'm a huge fan of them. Their music is so awesome, I could listen to them all day, and the lead singer, Thalia Grace, OMG she rocks her hair color. I would think they look ridiculous on anyone else"

Thalia smiled widely. "I love the lead singer, too. She is pretty awesome. I mean, her voice is music to my ears"

"Uh…it should be music to your ears" Annabeth says, raising an eyebrow.

They ignored her and went on and on about Thalia. Of course, Thalia was so into the conversation since it was all about her.

"And you know, I think it is pretty cool I look like her. She's amazing, she rocks and I can go on and on" Thalia says

I thought she was getting carried away so I decided to give her a little kick for her to knock it off.

"Ow" she exclaimed and glares at me. I glare back, hoping she gets the message. Her face relaxes. Works every time.

"But we're not the band. I wish, but we're not. It would be an honor, of course" Thalia says.

We got our order and rushed out, hoping not to get into another conversation

"That was a close one" I say

"Specially if you brag about yourself and almost give away who you really are" Annabeth exclaims, turning to Thalia

"Im sorry, girls. I got carried away" Thalia says

"Anyways, we start classes tomorrow so we have to get supplies" Annabeth says

We bought our stuff from different stores and head back to our dorms.

However, on our way back, guess what we saw? A music store! Well, I saw it anyways

"Guys!" I exclaim, grabbing both their arms

The two girls look back at me confused.

"What wrong?" Annabeth asks.

I point at the music store and before they could answer, I dragged them over there. As I open the door, I see its empty, which is good. I searched for the instrument section. I smile widely as a see any kind of instrument you could imagine and they were already set up.

"Should we practice?" I ask

"There's no one around" Thalia says encouragingly.

"But what if there is and the hear us and we get in trouble for it?" Annabeth asks.

I roll my eyes. "Not everyone in the world is perfect, Annie"

"Don't call me Annie. Gosh, do I always have to tell you? Besides, you can be perfect if you can prevent it"

I don't answer. Instead, I made my way to the drums and Thalia grabbed the nearest guitar and began to mess with the tuning pegs, whatever you do with those, I don't know. I have never played with a guitar

"Are you coming?" Thalia says, positioning her guitar.

Annabeth takes a deep breath, looks around, and grabs a bass guitar.

We direct our gaze to Thalia. She's the one who decides. When she starts playing, we recognize it. Our song "Girls Chase Boys"

Percy POV _**(HAHAHAHAHAHA SURPRISE!)**_

So our shift was up and we had to clean the store, as well as organize the CD's and instruments. By we, I mean Nico, Octavian, and me. Our friendship goes way back.

"_All the broken hearts in the world still beat_

_Let's not make it harder than it has to be"_

What made me stop was music. That's funny. Last time I checked, the store was empty.

"Nico?" I ask, placing the CD case I had in my hand on the counter.

"Hm?" he responds, not taking his gaze off an MCR CD

"Do you hear what's playing?" I ask

He shakes his head. "I didn't choose the music today. Ask Octy"

I roll my eyes and grab his arm, dragging him to the instrument section and hiding behind one of the CD stands.

Three girls. Wait…are those the OuttaGirls?!

Right then, Octavian comes in with more boxes of CD's. When he hears the music, he drops his boxes. I flinch and glance at the girls, hopefully the noise didn't distract them, but over the music, I doubt.

I scowl at him. He already looks aggravated, though.

"Now who's messing with the instruments?" he asks.

"Shush and get over here. You gotta see this" I say.

He raises his eyebrows, but obeys. Once he takes in the view, his eyes widen.

"Are those the OuttaGirls?" he asks.

I shake my head. "Dude, I have no idea, but they sure do look like them"

"Well, Nico doesn't take his eyes off the black haired girl" he says smirking at Nico

He doesn't seem to hear us, but it was true. His gaze was stuck on the singer.

However, I found myself in the same situation. The blonde was the one that caught my attention. It was a good think they had their backs turned on us or else we'd be busted.

"The redhead sure knows how to play drums" Octavian comments.

I smirk. "Is that all you have to say about her?"

"Shut up!" he exclaims, a blush slowly rising to his cheek.

I laugh at his reaction. Its fun to tease him.

After the girls are done with their jam, they set down the instruments and put them in their corresponding places. Eventually, I made the mistake of clapping. Nico and Octavian try to pull me down before I get noticed, but the damage was already done. They quickly spun around.

"OMG we're so sorry" apologized the singer.

"We didn't think anyone was around so we grabbed a hold of them and started playing" says the redhead

"Is there anything we can do to make it up to you boys? " asked the blonde

"Don't worry, its perfect-" Nico starts before I interrupt him.

"Actually, we'd like to get your names" I say.

The redhead raises her eyebrow. "That's it? Just our names?"

The two other girls elbow her and she immediately shuts up.

"Ok, sure we'll tell you our names" she says.

The two other girls give her a worried look

Thalia POV

We were enjoying ourselves until we heard clapping from behind. Now, we're facing 3 incredibly cute and hot guys, about to tell to tell them names we hadn't even had the time to come up with. Although we may look different, if we told them our real name, they'd totally know who we are and we'd be doomed. I look around desperately, hopefully I can come up with a name quick enough

"Um…my name is Skylar…" I start and look around the room, to get an idea of a not-so-stupid last name but my eyes only landed on the wall.

"Wallsen. My name is Skylar Wallsen" I say with a wide smile. Hopefully, my made up last name wasn't so stupid

"Im Ashley Johnson" Annabeth says. At least she came up with a good name.

"And my name's Julia Crawford" Rachel replied.

The three boys nod.

"Nice to meet you three. The name's Percy. Percy Jackson. These are my two best friends, Nico Di Angelo and Octavian Augustus" says the green-eyed boy, motioning us the two other boys.

"Oh, and don't worry about the instruments. That's why we have them here, so people could play them" the dude Nico says.

"However, you three remind me of a girl band. The OuttaGirls. Do you happen to be familiar with them?" asked the blonde dude Octavian

We quickly shake our heads. Chiron once mentioned that revealing our real identity could be dangerous.

"Might want to check them out. They rock" Nico says

"Do they?" I ask stupidly.

The three boys nod again

"Their pretty famous. Can't believe you haven't heard of them" Percy says.

I chuckle nervously. "Haha yep" was all I said.

There was a small silence until, thankfully, Rachel broke it.

"Well, I think we have to go. We'll see you guys around"

After we left the place, we were still nervous. Who knows? What if they start a rumor? Their practically strangers. Really cute strangers. Extremely hot strangers, but only strangers.

"That was another close case" Rachel says

"You can say that again" Annabeth muttered loud enough to hear

"That was another close one" Rachel repeats

When we made it back to our dorms, I hadn't realized I had 3 messages from Jason asking where I was.

"Oops" I mutter, scrolling through my texts and answering.

To: Jason

From: Thalia

Just got back from buying utilities for school. Wbu? **(In case no one knows: What about you?)**

I press send and place my phone on my drawer before I got a message back.

To: Thalia

From: Jason

Same but we're still not back. BTW, did you notice the music store on Maple Avenue? **(Made up street)**

I didn't know what how to reply. I mean, if the MaxiMusic band goes in after a look alike version of the OuttaGirls left a while ago, wouldn't they become suspicious? Even Jason would think so.

"Of course! Three cute guys work their, right?" I say to myself. Instead, I say

To: Jason

From: Thalia

Nope. Maybe we'll check it out later. You haven't gone in, have you?

I bite my lip. I feel so bad for lying to my own brother. I got the message seconds later.

To: Thalia

From: Jason

Nah. We weren't planning on it. Besides, we don't have time

I smile and sigh in relief. Thank god or else who knew what would happen next? Those three guys seemed pretty smart. I quickly type ok and grab my cloth and a towel, heading to the bathroom. Might as well do it before Rachel and Annabeth get back from the mall.

Don't forget to review, please! Also, suggests bands, songs, or singers if you'd like


	5. First Day part 1

OuttaGirls

**Hi and sorry for not updating but I had so much going on. I watched Big Hero 6 **

**(Which I am a huge fan of and read the book, so almost nothing was new) and just enjoyed it so much, which caused a distraction but here I am**

**BTW, my OC Pearl will be in this chapter and if you want to see what she looks like, go to my profile and copy and paste the links**

**I own nothing**

**Leo's POV **

~First day of school~

"Coast clear?" Jason asked, looking around.

"Jason, we're late. Of course there's no one around" Piper says, crossing her arms and sending me a glare.

Apparently, I forgot to set the alarms at 7:00 am and we woke up an hour later. We barely had to time to do anything. Oops.

"Pipes, I told ya I was sorry" I whine

She simple rolls her eyes and turns away.

"Alrighty then, shall we?" Jason asks.

We made our way to the two wide opened doors. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone around. That's until…

_**RIIIIIIIIIINNNNGG**_

"Uh oh" Frank muttered.

Groups of students pushed each other out of the way, in order to get to class. When they made their turns our way, they stopped and gasped

"ITS MAXIMUSIC!" someone shouted

Then, all hell broke loose

Jason, Piper, and Frank immediately took off, while I, couldn't wait to get trampled over by the girls.

"Come at me, ladies!" I shout.

I close my eyes with a grin and wait for it. I heard teachers yelling at students to get to class. I sense no touch, whatsoever. When I open my eyes, I saw no one, just a mess of paper, notebooks, and all sorts of school materials on the floor…and a girl?

She wore a knit slouchy beanie over her straight, raven black hair, which was tied back in a low loose ponytail. She seemed to be picking up sheets and newspapers, placing them in some type of messenger bag while muttering and cursing under her breathe.

I knell down beside her, picking up a stack of papers and handing to her. She yanks it out of my hand.

"Go away, pretty boy. I got it" she says with a huff, not even bothering to look up

I smirk. "Pretty boy?"

She snickers. "You know what I mean. Now if you please. I want to get everything done before schools over. I have to meet up with my brother before the second bell

Seriously? What kind of excuse is that when the whole school looks empty? She must think I'll buy it. Yea, I don't think so. Just another lame excuse to get away from me.

"I think school's over for the day" I say, looking around.

"Not for me. I still have to organize this month's newspaper. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go" she says, finally looking up

"Can I come with you?" I ask.

She scoffs. "Please, the last thing I need is a superstar watching over my shoulder"

"I can just stand in the corner. Its like I won't even be there" I say

"Don't you have other things to do than to spend your time with or on a girl like me?"

I shrug and shake my head. "No, not really"

She raises her eyebrow? "Really? Like, nothing at all?"

"Nope"

She smiles slightly. "I guess I could use your help"

Thalia's POV

I was making my way to math class when I heard an announcement on campus saying school was delayed for 30 minutes while they get the rest of the student body inside school. Huh, whatever that's about. Anyways, I was too busy looking for my locker and classroom to worry.

"Locker 214. Locker 214. Locker 214" I mutter continuously, searching for it.

I knew I was getting nearer, since the 300's went down to 200's. Thank god. That only took forever.

When I reach my locker, I put in my combination and swung my locker open. I begin taping band posters and, believe it or not, spray painting it black and sticking skull, stars, and lightning bolt stickers.

"I didn't know you came here" said a voice.

I immediately spun around.

"Oh…hi…you scared me" I say with a sigh of relief

Nico smiles.

"Didn't mean to startle you. Anyways, when did you transfer?" he asks.

"Actually, today's my first day here" I reply, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear, trying to keep my cool.

"Cool. Are your friends here, too?" he asks

I nod. "Yea, they should be here. We have first period together"

He nods, understanding

"_Students, please report to your first period at this moment and do not let the same situation happen again" _

The speaker then shut off and the bell rung, signaling that it was time to go to class

"Well, I better get to class. See you around, Sky" he says, turning around and walking off.

Once I make sure he's gone, I lean on the lockers and slide down, sighing in relief

Wait a second…he remembered my fake name.

I bit my lip and find myself smiling at that. This was definitely going to be a good year especially with him around

**Jason POV**

"Impossible. Were alive" Frank says, sighing heavily and running his hand through his hair.

"Yea, but where's Leo?" I ask, scanning the area

Piper rolled her eyes.

"Who knows? Knowing him, he probably ran off to chase a girl"

"Got that right" Frank muttered

"Come on, guys. We gotta get to class before we find ourselves in another tough situation" I say, checking my schedule to find out my first class.

I had math first, Piper had History, and Frank had Science. I give Piper a quick peck on the lips and wave to Frank. Our classes were in different building. I wonder how its going for the girls.

When I find my class, 109 with Mr. Peterson, I turn the nob and open the door, earning a gasp once everyone realizes who I am.

"ITS JASON GRACE FROM MAXIMUSIC!" a girl exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and fanning her face.

Most of the girls follow her leads and boys start to mutter and whisper to one another

I chuckle nervously.

"Your late, Mr. Grace" a man in his 40's looks up from his desk, before scowling at his class and shouting at everyone to sit down and keep quiet

"Sorry, sir. I didn't-"

He interrupted me. "Yes, yes whatever. Take a seat. You superstars think that fame will get you anything and anywhere. Well let me tell you, son, not on my watch" he says scowling.

I gulp and take a seat at the only seat I see available. Sadly, it was beside another fangirl. You could clearly see she was trying to keep calm. I give her a quick nod and mutter 'Hi'. She started to bite her fingernails and wouldn't stop staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asks, ripping a piece of paper from her notebook and handed it to me, along with a pen. I sigh but grab them from her and sign it before handing it back to her. She squealed silently.

"Im one of your biggest fan! I love your song 'It girl'" she whispers

I sigh and fake a smile. This was going to be a long day. Oh how I wish I would've done the same as the girls and fake myself as another person.

**Don't forget to review plz!**


	6. First Day part 2

Rachel's POV

I sat at the back of the classroom. Even before the bell, I was already here. However, I didn't hear the bell ring since I had my headphones in and I was busy checking my Twitter. B the time I turned off my phone and looked up, I noticed that the couple of people who were in here were gone. I furrow my eyebrows

"That's weird. They were here a minute ago"

I take out my phone again and send a text to Annabeth. Knowing Thalia, she probably set up a plan to skip.

Right after I sent the text, a girl came in and a couple of other people followed until the class was full again. A lady in a black dress followed behind

"Now that everything's situated, I will call attendance"

"Monica Bricks"

A girl chewing gum raiser hand

"We're late!" Called a voice near the door

At the entrance, there was Annabeth and Thalia, a huge grin on her face

"I will not receive another tardy during my attendance" the teacher says, scowling

The girls head my way and sit on the desks beside me, both on each sides, leaving my in between

"Where were you guys?" I hiss

"You won't believe who I saw" Thalia whispers

"She saw that dude Nico from the music store" Annabeth says

I smirk

"Skylar Walleson" the teacher calls

Thalia, however, was too busy drawing lightning bolts all over her notebook. Seriously, what's with her and lightning bolts?

I clear my throat silently, hoping to get her attention. Nothing

"Skylar Walleson" the teacher calls, a little louder

Annabeth elbows her. Thalia turns to her. Annabeth narrows her eyes to the front of the classroom. Thalia gets the message and raises her hand

"Here"

The teacher looks up and scowls

"Next time, pay attention"

Thalia snickers and goes back to drawing

The period was long and boring, but nothing new. It's was almost like interviews. They ask, you answer

Suddenly, the bell rung, slightly startling everyone.

I got up and grabbed my things. Once the girls and I head our separate ways, a banner caught my attention. I slowly near it

It read: play an instrument? Why don't you come join us to help support the Pegasus, our awesome football team! Tryouts start every Monday from 3:00 to 5:00 PM. Timeline is December 15-22 but hurry! Hopefully, you'll get the chance to assist our Spring Playoff! Please sign your name down below and write check off on the instrument you wish to play. Good luck and don't be late!

I quickly take out a pen and write down my fake name (duh) and check off 'Drums'

However, the bell interrupted my happiness. I groan and fast walk to my next classroom

Frank's POV

I grab the necessary books from my locker and close it. I hum a little as I make a turn. The sight made me stop

Groups of people were crowding the way, throwing balled up pieces of papers and empty bottles of drinks. I push threw the crowd to get a closer look. I then see who their throwing things at.

The girl had her back turned to everyone. She was at her locker. She couldn't be any taller than 4'6. She had extremely curly brown hair. She wore a collar shirt and a black skirt, knee length. She also wore black socks and black flats. I couldn't take it anymore

"Leave her alone!" I shout

Everyone turned, even the girl. What do you expect happens when people turn around and they see a band member? Gasp and their eyes widen? Bingo

The girls caramel colored eyes widen as well. Her brown locks started to fall onto her eyes. She was...breathtakingly beautiful. Sadly, she starts to back away slowly and then completely turns around and fast walks away

"Wait!" I exclaim, trying to push my way through other people who were trying to hand me pens and paper.

Sadly, she got out of my reach. I just stood there, watching were she was seconds ago. I just had to know who she was

Leo's POV

"Man, you weren't kidding when you said it'd be boring"

Pearl, who I found out what her name was after so much begging, smirks

"I warned you, Valdez"

I groan and plop my elbow an one of the desks, resting my chin in my palm

"How do you even get your education stuck in her all day?" I ask, out of curiosity.

She shrugs.

"I just catch up at the end of the day"

"Everyday?"

"No, just for about two weeks each month"

My jaws drop.

"You've got to be kidding my" I say

She shakes her head

"I'm not"

"That must take up a lot of time from your day" I comment

She smiles

"Yea, but I spend it on what I love the most"

"Cool, I like to spend my time playing guitar. Is writing all you like to do?" I ask

"Not necessarily. I also love to read and I...sometime...sing...sometimes

I perk up, a smile slowly forming.

"You like to sing, huh?"

She rolls her eyes.

"I said sometimes. Besides, I only do it when I'm alone. For example, I sing during my showers"

"Have you ever tried singing in front of people?" I ask

She shakes her head quickly, eyes widening.

"I wouldn't be caught dead singing while someone's watching"

"Well, why don't you try it?"

"No way. I'd be the laughing stock of the whole school"

"Depend on how well you sing. Can I hear you?"

She raises en eyebrow.

"You want to hear me sing?"

I nod

"Right now?"

I nod again.

"I don't think so. I have tons of work to do"

"Work can wait"

"No, sadly it can't" she mutters, sighing

"I will get you to sing, Pearl Jackson" I say in a testy voice

"Yea, I don't think so" she replies in the same tone

Suddenly we heard shouting and both our gazes' turn to the closed door.

"What the heck is going on out there? Shouldn't they be in class? The bell rung just a few minutes ago" she says looking at me

Her facial expression then changes, as if she's realized what the problem was.

"Oh. Must be another superstar out there?" She asks.

I shrug and walk to the door, opening it, and sticking my head out. I see the problem

I saw Frank trying to get away from a crowd of people, trying to make his way out.

I laugh and close the door.

"Good luck with that one, buddy"

Pearl raises an eyebrow

"What's wrong? What's causing all the ruckus?"

I smirk

"For such a young girl like you, you sure are full of questions"

She scowls then slowly smiles

"Don't worry. Its just Frank being attacked by fans. Nothing to worry about, really"

She chuckles.

"Your so mean. Besides, I told you it was another superstar"

Annabeth POV

Ok, so maybe finding my way to history wasn't so easy. I keep looking down at my schedule and glancing at doors. Apparently, I wasn't watching where I was going and bump into someone who was at their locker

"I'm really sorry" I say, as I pick up my books from the floor, which fall again. I groan and push my hair behind my ear. I see a hand pick up my folder and try to hand it to me. I look up at the person, only to find myself staring back at sea-green eyes.

"Ashely Johnson, right?"

I realize it's the same guy from the music store. Wow, he's really hot...what the heck where did that come from?

"Uh...Ashely?"

I wake from my daze. His eyes are full of concern

I shake my head a bit

"Are you alright?" He asks

I nod rapidly

"Im fine. Thanks"

He smiles then frowns.

"Are you sure your not Annabeth Chase from the OuttaGirls?"

"I-I-I'm very sure" I stutter

Ugh, what's happening to me? Why am I acting so weird around this guy? It's just a human being, just like me. A very hot, nice, sweet, well built... snap out of it!

"Ashley, you seem a bit distracted" he says

I smile uneasily

"I'm fine. Don't worry" I say

I stand and take hold of my stuff, taking my folder from him.

"Do you need any help finding a class?" He asks.

"Actually, yes I do" I say, handing him my schedule for him to see which one I'm talking about

He looks over it and smiles.

"That's exactly where I'm going. I'll take you once I'm done grabbing my stuff" he says, handing back my schedule.

The bell rung (I'm tired of typing these words xD)

He grabs the last thing he needs before closing his locker.

"Let's go"

Ok so do you see how the scenes connect? The story is going to have a lot of that. Well, until next time and don't forget to review please! 


	7. First Day part 3: lunch and stuff

First, I'd like to say that I noticed all the mistakes and stupid wrong autocorrects I saw on my last chapter. It was my first time typing on an IPad and I didn't exactly like it so here I am, typing away on my laptop again. Thanks for the favorites and here's the 7th chapter. Please review

I own nothing.

Thalia's POV

If there were one place I'd rather be, it would be anywhere else but here. I sat with my head down lying on the desk, groaning and trying to ignore my poor stomach grumbling

"Skylar, please lift ups your head. I'm not going to tell you again"

I groan again before lifting my head up and meeting eye contact with Mr.. Bailey, the Language Arts teacher

"Sorry, sir" I mutter, rolling my eyes

He huffs and goes back to his corresponding place. I slowly take out my phone, surprised to see a text from Piper ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To: Thalia From: Piper

Class is killing me. Have you spoke to your brother?  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I smile. Same case for both of us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To: Piper From: Thalia

Nope ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I turn off my phone and put it n my pocket, lying my head down again on the desk

RIIIIINNNNGGGGG

I sigh in relief and stand from my seat, grabbing my bag, and hurrying the heck out of there

After I saw my schedule, I gave another happy sigh. Its lunch break! Hopefully, I spot the girls and the guys

Annabeth's POV

I stand from my seat and follow Percy out the door.

"How did you know that? I felt like dyeing in there. Im just terrible at math"

I shrug

"Actually, its not really that hard. You just had to find the proportion for x and dividing using the…"

"Ashley, no offenses but I don't think I can take another lecture. Especially with an empty stomach"

I laugh at his response. I look up at him too see him already staring back at me, a small smile on his face. I frown in confusion

"What?"

He shakes his head

"Its nothing"

I raise in eyebrow

"No, tell me"

He thinks about it and looks back at me.

"You have a beautiful laugh"

I could feel my face heating up. No one has ever told me such a compliment.

"Thank you" I say, my voice below a whisper until we heard a growl…from Percy's stomach

He looks down, possibly trying to hid his flaming red cheeks. This made me giggle

"I think that tummy want something to eat" I sing-song

He grins

"That would be nice"

With that, we head to the cafeteria

Jason POV

Thank god I found Frank after class. However, there was something strangely wrong with him. That was unusual. Frank might be shy and innocent but he's extremely brave. He never shows fear or embarrassment.

"You ok, buddy?" I ask, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He instantly looks up, his eye wide but quickly hides is, a small but clearly fake smile appearing on his face

"Im fine, Jase"

"You don't look ok. Does it have to do with Leo again? Did he do something wrong?"

He chuckles.

"He actually has nothing to do with it this time"

"Then what's up?"

"Its nothing. Im fine, Jason"

I give up and sigh

"Alright, but if something's bothering you, Im here, dude"

He nods, keeping his gaze down.

By the tie we got to the cafeteria and grabbed our trays, we spot the girls already chatting away…and some raven-haired guy.

"Who's he?" Frank asked in a low voice

I shrug. He seemed nervous, though. Maybe being around so many strange girls he had no clue of had to do with it

I take a sit in between Piper and Thalia. Yea, we even had our own seating chart.

"Hey, man" I greet the boy

"Jason Grace" he nods, a little to respectful but still better than overreaction…like plenty of people had done today.

I smile. I liked this guy already. I grabbed my burger and was about to take a bite until Rachel jumped from her seat with a shout

"Boys! Over here!"

I raise an eyebrow and follow her gaze. She seemed to be speaking to another blacked-haired guy and a blonde boy

"Julia!" Thalia exclaimed, her face as red as Rachels' hair

The two boys looks quit nervous. What's so bad about sitting with a bunch of new kids…who happen to be famous?

The bad thing was we started to get suspicious glares. Glares between us (Piper, Frank, and I) and the girls (Thalia, Rachel, and Annabeth)

Then, it hit me. Pretty hard.

"Sky, I don't think we should sit together"

They all (Our friends) stared at me as if I'd grown 2 heads

"Jase, why?" Piper whispered next to me.

I didn't mean to, but I ignored her question and kept my gaze on my sister

"3 words: act like fangirls" was all I said

Annabeth stared at me long and hard. I had a feeling she was getting the idea. She grins and jumps up, takes out a pen and a notebook, randomly flipping to a page.. She then shoves the materials into Pipers hands

"OMG Piper McLean you have got to give me your autograph! Your so great at the electric keyboard"

She seemed to be playing the part pretty well. Piper gets the message and also grins widely

"Oh course, you generous stranger. I have absolutely no idea who you are. Mind giving me your name"

Believe me, I know what your thinking. Yes, everyone is staring at us stupidly

"What about you, miss?" I say, glancing at Thalia

Her face is blank. Clearly she doesn't know what's going on

I had to keep talking

"You know, you remind me of my sister, which you are, of course, most definitely not"

"Yes! OMG I so want Jason's autograph" Rachel says, also jumping out of her seat.

I glance her way

"Sure, kind stranger"

"Don't forget about me" Thalia, thankfully, perked.

Thankfully, people lost interest and went back to chatting with friends

Leo's POV

"You know, you can leave without me if you want to" Pearl says, not looking up from her paper

I nod

"I know"

"Why don't you?"

"Im gonna wait for you"

"But you don't have to"

"But I want to"

"You know my lunch break is in about another hour, right?"

I froze. I could not wait that long.

"Oh…"

"Go. I have to see the principal after this anyways. I need her approval to submit and publish the paper to the school" She says

I glance at her from my phone and see that she's slightly shaking. I can see it by the way she's writing that paper with shivering hands. Also, she seemed to be quivering, pursing her lips tightly but focused of her draft.

"Pearl, are you alright?"

She quickly nods

"Fine"

"Ok, well Im going to go to lunch now. I'll see you later?"

She smiles and goes back to writing

Pearl POV

As soon as I see him walk out the door, I write the last few words and puck them in the folder. Here goes nothing. I didn't want to face her, but I had to. She was the principal and could kick me out whenever she wants to.

I hear my phone buzz

I pick it up, not quit surprised to see it was from my twin brother, Percy.

From: Percy To: Pearl

You wont believe what just happened right now in the cafeteria. I got to sit with the band! How cool is that? You should've been here. If it wasn't for all the work you kill yourself doing, you could have more fun but its all up to you, sis. Ttyl

I decide to text back later, tucking my phone into my jean pocket and walking out. I walk to the door that read: Principal Magnifique

She was French, therefore, so is her last name. Sadly, her last name didn't fit al all with her personality. I slowly knock 2 times before I hear her raspy deep voice

"Come in"

I hesitate before turning the knob.

She snorts through a mouthful of Twinkie. She stuffs the rest into her mouth before aiming it at the bucket of trash beside her desk.

"Pearly, darlin' its you again" she says, showing me that creepy grin. I force a smile and slowly make my way to one of the two chairs right in front of her desk

"Yes, its me again. Im here to show you the next entry" I say, placing the folder on her desk in front of her

She reaches over to get them, but her stomach doesn't exactly allow it. She sat up straighter and grabbed the folder, flipping quickly through the copies before wrinkling her nose

"Dear, do ya take this seriously?"

I nod rapidly.

"Yes, I do, miss"

She struggles a little to stands from her chair and walks up next to me. I tense. I can feel her eyes on me. I just couldn't bring up my own to meet hers.

"You're a really pretty girl, you know that, right, darlin'? You look just like your brother"

I gulp as I feel her grab my lose ponytail, slightly pulling a little more on it, making it a bit looser.

"You're a great independent girl. Your beautiful black hair, your green eyes, smooth, pale skin, your kindness. You really are something, Pearl Jackson"

"Th-th-thank-k you miss"

She hums

"I see a future for you. Your everything, Jackson girl"

I yelp as I feel her pull my hair upwards, making me stand from my place on the chair

"Just not enough!" she hisses, chuckling afterwards

I gulp and can't help whimpering. She'll always be my worst nightmare

"Please…" I say, my voice no more than a whisper

She giggles and finally lets go

"Your so weak, sweetness. You cant handle anything. Honey, you may have the beauty, but not the potential. I was wrong. Your pretty much nothing. Jackson"

I mentally slap myself for not being brave enough. I should be ashamed of me. Well, I am.

"It takes a real woman to take up all the pain and work" she says, walking back to her chair

That's the thing. Im not a real woman. Just a puny girl. Heck, Im a few inches shorter than my best friend, Hazel Levesque.

"Now get out of here, you big baby. I'll get this published since I have nothing else"

"You always publish them, mam" I whimper.

She scowls

"Are you trying to prove me wrong, Pearly?"

I quickly shake my head. She stands and slowly walks up to me, observing me closely. She takes a few steps behind me and I feel her grab me by the back of my neck. Before I knew it, my whole world went black

Hazel's POV

I searched for Nico everywhere. Where was he?

I was just passing the Principals office when I heard a thud. The sound made me stop. If today was Monday, December 15 then that meant Pearl just published the newspaper. She did it every 3rd Monday of each month. However, I never knew what actually happened in there but I had a pretty good idea.

Pearl would always come out with a new bruise or scar. Her eyes would be tires, puffy, and red. Sometimes, even her cheeks had a hand outline. Every time I ask her about it, she tells me she accidentally fell asleep on her hand like that but I knew better

Curiosity got the best of my and I slowly approach. I force myself to raise my hand on knock once

"Is everything alright?" I ask.

There was a few moments of silence until I heard 'her' clear her throat

"Everything is fine, not to worry, my dear"

I grit my teeth. I hate it when she does that. She acts like Ms. Innocent but she's a true devil when you naturally see it

I shake it off, shouting a quick 'alright' through he door. I give it a good stare before walking away. Hopefully, Pearl tells me everything and I can find any injuries on her, demanding to know how it got there.

Im too deep in my thoughts to even know where Im going anymore.

I bump into a figure, making me fall on my rear end. I look up to see the person I'd accidently crossed paths with…the painful way

Surprisingly, it was someone I'd least expect…

Ahhh the beauty of cliffhangers. Until next time. Please review, favorite, and follow! I'll be adding more music Im later chapters. Please suggest bands, singers, music, etc. 


	8. We meet the enemies

Ok here's the 8th chapter of this story. Please review, favorite and follow if you like it. That would be great. Enjoy!

I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Rick Riordan. Plot it mine ;)

Standing there was the MaxiMusic's drummer, Frank Zhang (I hope you expected that xD)

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, expecting and insult or a laugh. However, neither happened.

I slowly open one eye. He was still there, extending his arm for me to grab. I blink and take it without a word.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nod wordlessly. What? You can't seriously expect me to say anything to a superstar if I can't even say a word to someone else.

"Thanks" I say

He smiles. He seemed…cute. Handsome, even. Wait, what am I thinking? Someone like him would never be caught dead talking to me or even being with me. That's when I remembered. That was the reason I didn't stop when he told me to. I didn't want to ruin his name. Not someone famous

"I…should probably go" I say, pointing behind me. I turn on my heel and start to walk away.

That was, until he grabbed my arm. I turn around to face him

"I never got your name" he says.

I gulp. Should I tell him?

"Hazel. Hazel Levesque" I say without thinking.

He smiles.

"That's a beautiful name" he says, letting go of my arm

"I should go. I really don't think it's a very good idea for us to be chatting. Someone might see us" I say, refusing to meet his gaze

"Why's that?"

"Because, someone like you and someone like me…its just…strange" I say

"I don't think so" he says

I look up and see he has a hurt expression.

"I want to get to know you, Hazel Levesque" he says

No one had ever spoken those words to me. Better yet, I didn't think anyone would dare to tell me such a thing

"That's very sweet of you but like Im telling you, I don't think its such a good idea"

"And I don't see why that is" he insists.

"I really have to my my brother, Nico" I say, taking a step back

"Nico Di Angelo?"

I stop and face him

"How do you know him?" I ask, tilting my head

"Lets just say a friend of mine knows him and introduced me to him" he replies with a shrug

"Do you know were he is?" I ask

He nods

"I can take you to him. I actually just came out here to grab something"

"Or you can just simple tell me were he is and I could go myself" I say, raising an eyebrow

He smirks. Oh, I so knew what he's up to. I find myself smiling back

"Fine. You win" I say defeated

He smiles and motions me to the exit of the building. I walk up to his side and we start walking off. However, before we exit, I take a quick look a the office, hoping Pearl was alright

Thalia POV

(1 hour later)

"Your sister's really nice, Nico" I compliment

He smiles and nodded agreeing

It was a surprise Nico and I had the same period. Ok, and Leo but that's beside the point. On our way to class, I notice Nico's gaze darkened as we pass a red hair girl.

"So, what's so bad about that chick, man?" Leo asks

He beat me to it. I wanted to find out first but as long as Nico spills the problem, Im cool with it

"Why would you think that?" he replies darkly

Leo raises his arms in defense

"I just saw you send that death glare"

Leo chuckles

"Get it? DEATHS glare? Since you like dark stuff? No? You don't? Ok…."

He looks down and dugs his hands in his front pockets. You could still see the smirk, though

"So what is it?" I ask

He shakes his head

"Don't worry about it"

I sigh. He thought he would've been so stubborn?

"Can I at least get her name?"

He seems to think about that question, as if deciding to answer or not

"Her name's Phoebe" he finally says

You could clearly tell it took all his will power…but why?

"Is she your…you know…ex?" I whisper, quickly taking a glance back

He snickers and shakes his head again

"Im guessing she's your enemy, then?" Leo suggest

However, Nico doesn't answer. He just hangs his head low. He seems to do that a lot

"She is?" I ask

"I'll tell you later. I need to show you something this afternoon" he says.

I ask myself why but notice class 184, our next class, up ahead

"Meet me outside the band room right after classes" He says.

"I cant. I have to meet up with someone" Leo says.

Nico turns his attention to Leo

"Not you. No offence"

Before he could answer, we'd made it to our destination. Although unsatisfied with my answer, I decided to leave him alone

Piper POV

I walked side by side with Annabeth. Luckily, I had her to accompany me. Our classes weren't too far away. Sadly, she wasn't too much of a conversationalist. I smile and decide to tease her a bit about the green-eyed boy that sat with us

"So who was that black haired guy that sat with us?"

She glared at me. I should've expended her to know what I was planning

"It wasn't me idea. He was planning to sit with his friends until Rachel jumped up and invited him over. She says that's a good "method" to make friends. Please. She doesn't even use those words" she exclaimed

I stifle a laugh

"But Thalia got her back for you"

She smiles.

"So when are you planning to-oof!"

I wasn't watching were I was neither. Neither did Annabeth, though. I looked up and was about to protest, but the stranger hit the topic first

"Watch were your going, superstar" she snarls

She had black hair in a braid across her shoulder. Her eye color was brown. Her appearance clearly stated not to trust her. She must be bad news

"We're fine, thank you" Annabeth retort, rolling her eyes at the black-haired girl

The girl smirks and sashays away. I hate when people sashay. I've seen celebrities do that plenty of times. Believe me, they can get on your nervous after a while.

"Well wasn't she something?" I say sarcastically.

I stand up and offer Annabeth my hand. She reaches for it and I help her get on her feet

"We should get to class or else we'll be late"

"You mean later than we already are?" I say

Annabeth shrugs and sighs

"Come on, Annie, you know you cant be perfect"

She rolls her eyes

"You can if you-"

"Try to prevent the wrong choices?" I interrupt. I shake my head

"Not going to happen"

"Come on, we should go" she says with a sigh

Jason POV

After last period of the day

I know I've gone through worst but Im ready to seal up the day and relax. I take out all the necessary items I need for homework and close my locker.

Piper was support to meet up with me just outside the building but I saw no sign of her.

Oh, yeah. Your probably wondering how I haven't been tackled by fans yet. Well, I got the precious idea of wearing a hoody over my head so they wouldn't recognize me. Pretty smart, huh?

I waited…and waited…and waited…until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn around, expecting to see Piper. Instead, it was a black-haired girl with brown eyes and extremely dark lipstick.

"Aren't you Jason Grace?" she asks, biting her lip and checking me out

I felt extremely uncomfortable. I slowly remove her hand

"Yes. Yes I am. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to look for my girlfriend" I say the last part a little louder just so she would leave me alone. No luck.

"Yea. Piper McLean. I know her. I don't think she cares, though, if we, you know, hang out" she says seductively

I shake my head.

"I think she'll mind. Even if she didn't, I barely know you. Im really not interested in you" I say, stepping away from her

"Well that's rude" she replies with a smirk

"Im just being honest. Besides, I don't see much effect" I say, raising an eyebrow

"Jason?" a voice asks from behind me

I turn and sigh in relief. There stood my life saving girlfriend

She looks past me. She scowls.

"You again" she says

"You know her?" I ask

She ignored my question, though. Instead, she takes a few steps forward until she was faced to face with the black haired girl.

"You mess with any of my friends or my boyfriend, I swear all hell will break loose" she snarls

The black haired girl rolled her eyes

"Am I suppose to be terrified because of a silly celebrity threatening me?"

I clear my throat

"I-Id actually would be" I say with a shrug, "I mean, you should ask Leo what she did to him-"

"Jason, I think she gets it" Piper says, rolling her eyes nod

"Right" was all I say before looking down

I felt my phone buzz from my back pocket

I take it out and turn it on. It was a message from Thalia

To-Jason From-Thalia

Im gonna hang with Nico around the city. I'll be back in my dorm at about 6:00

I frown. Didn't she just meet the guy? Just because they had so many similarities didn't mean she could trust him right away.

I sigh. He was a good guy, though

To-Thalia From-Jason

Ok. At exactly that time

I turn off my phone and put it back. I glance at the girls to see how their conversation is going

Surprisingly, The black haired girl was gone and Piper was just standing still, dazed off

"Pipes, you ok? I ask

She immediately looks up and replaces her frown with a smile.

"Im fine, Jase. Just thinking"

I nod, understanding. Suddenly, I little light bulb lit on my head

"Tell ya what? How about a date tonight? Just try to make yourself as unrecognizable as possible"

She giggles and nods

"Ok"

Thalia POV

Nico and I were just walking around town. We went from malls to markets. We were just hanging out. Not really anywhere planned.

We were talking about his sister Hazel when he asked me this unexpected question

"Why were you acting so strange in the cafeteria?"

I gulp and try to come up with an excuse…fast. I bite my lip and open my mouth to answer. However, it took a few moments for me to register what to say

"I…I-um…what do you mean? I wasn't a-acting w-weird"

Ugh, what's up with all this stuttering?

"You started panicking when everyone turned to look at you" he replies

I shake my head casually

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Im sure you know exactly what Im talking about"

I shake my head again.

"No clue. Sorry, buddy"

He stares at me confusedly. However, his expression suddenly tensed and started looking past me

I follow his gaze. He stared at a black alleyway. Well, now it was dark, due to the daylight saving time process, it usually got darker

I stifle a laugh

"Are you afraid or something?" I tease

He shakes his head, his expression staying the same as well as his gaze

I didn't believe him, though

"Want to walk in?" I suggest with a grin

"No. I honestly don't"

"What? Why not?"

"We just cant. Its too dangerous"

I roll my eyes

"Oh come on, Nico. Stop whining, woman up! (1)" I exclaim

"Shhhhh" he puts a finger over his mouth

He was really starting to confuse me. What's wrong with him? He seems like a guy who's not afraid of anything. But then again, I may be wrong

"Are you ok?" I ask, fully concerned

"We have to get out of they before they spot us"

"Who are they?"

"Remember the girl Phoebe?"

I nod

"They red haired girl you glared at?"

He points to the dark alleyway

"That's were she and her crew meet up" he answers

"Ok? And why do I need to know this? Better yet, why are you so worried about this place" I ask, crossing my arms

He sighs

"You know nothing about them, Sky. Their bad news and extremely dangerous"

The girl seemed innocent…but if he says so…well ok.

"Ok. If there that terrible, than we should go"

"Not just yet" a voice says

5 figures emerged from the dark place. The girl in the middle, who seemed much taller and older than the rest, stepped forward

'Well what do we have here?" she asks, an evil glint in her eyes.

She narrowed her eyes to me, a smile crawling to her face

"Keep her out of it, Artemis Moon" Nico mutters

"Why? So you can have her?"

I scoff.

"Excuse me, but last time I checked, Im not property. Im no one's"

Artemis laughs.

"I like this girl. We should get to know each other. Who knows? Maybe you'd like to join us"

"No!" Nico shouts. He turns to me

"They took away my sister, Sky. They killed her"

He glares at Artemis, who in return, rolls her eyes

"That was her decision and her fault, Di' Angelo. Besides, I thought you wouldn't trust any girls except for Hazel Levesque" Artemis crosses her arms

I turn to him. If he didn't trust any girls, why would he trust me? We've only known each other for 2 days

"Nico, is that true?"

He doesn't answer. He just grabs my arm and scurries away

"That was her decision, Di' Angelo!" we hear her shout

(1) The first to tell me were this quote is from and who says it gets a one-shot of their choice. Please have an account so I can message you (PS Wave moon probably knows xD) So this is the end of chapter 8. Please review!

Also, some of you may be wondering why I don't bold my letters to tell the difference between author notes and the story. Well, the thing is, I cant. The website wont let me. 


	9. Creepy girl and campus duet

I want to say that I have nothing against Reyna. She's freakin awesome, strong, brave, and independent. I just needed someone to be my 'bad guy' in the story, along with the huntresses, who are in this story just a gang

~Few Day Later~

~Leo POV~

As usual, I was heading to Pearlie's work office. I didn't get to see her in a while. She always said claimed she was too busy.3rd period started in about 6 minutes so I had time to pay her a visit

I didn't knock anymore. I just opened the door

She was at her desk, scribbling and highlighting all sorts of sheets. No surprise there, honestly

"Hey, Jackson"

Her head shot up.

She looked different than usual

Her eyes were bloodshot and eyes bags were beginning to form under them. It must've been from the lack of sleep

That wasn't the only detail I noticed.

She also had a bruise behind her neck. It if wasn't her for hair put up, I would've never noticed it.

"Hey, Valdez. Didn't see you come in"

"Yea. I figures. Are you feeling well?" I asked

She sighs but forcefully smiles.

"Never been better. It's always a little busier when Christmas break is near. You know, get everything ready and finish up before were out"

Her chuckle turns into a groan as she drops her head on the table

"And Im also extremely tired" she grumbles

"You should take a break, Pearl"

"Im almost done. Don't worry about me, ok?"

I sigh and look around

The room's clean, as always. However, there was a small mess of printing paper, along with a bucket full of crumbled up sheets. Some books were scattered on the floor. Its clean if I do say so myself.

"It's a bit messy, I know" she says.

I shake my head

"No. It's actually pretty clean in here. If you call this messy, then I have absolutely no idea what you would call my room"

She chuckles a little before scribbling something down and typing a few words on her laptop

"Well, Im gonna go. I don't want to disturb you" I say, tucking my hands in my pocket

"Ok"

I turn around and make my way to the door when I hear her call my name

"Leo"

"Yea?" I look over my shoulder

"Sorry about that. We'll hang out later, ok?"

I smirk and turn to look at her directly

"Or you could meet up during study hall with me and my crew. Your bro's probably going to be there with us" I reply

"Your crew?" she asks, chuckling lightly

"Well…more like my friends" I say with a shrug

She nods

"Alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt"

"Great. See you then"

I smile and head out to my next class.

Before I go anywhere though, I bump into her brother

He just stares at me confusedly…then looks at Pearl's door…then at me... at the door…and back at me

"Oh gosh I'm in trouble, aren't I?" I mutter

"No, your not, Leo, but what were you doing in my sister's office?"

Protective brother, much?

"I didn't do anything, I swear" I say

He raises his eyebrow.

"I didn't!" I insisted

"I never said anything about you, Leo" he asks

I blink

"Oh. I was just trying to get her out of that room. You know, she's always in there"

He just nods.

"Alright. Well, I think I should go to class. I'll see you later"

He walks past me.

To be honest, I was pretty frightened. What? The dude's way freakin' taller than me!

I hear the bell ring.

I scurry off to class before I get my 4th warning this week

Thalia POV

Language Arts class was next. The lucky thing about this teacher was that she was the nicest person on earth. Don't get me wrong; she still gives us work, but she has so much patience and not exactly short temper like the rest on the teachers here in Illinois University

When I make it to class, I sit in the front row to get a better view

Or because I didn't know anyone…could be either

From the corner of my eye, I spot a girl staring at me. She was right beside me. She was grinning maniacally. It was creepy.

"Are you Thalia Grace?" she whispered

I turn to her and smile casually.

"Nope"

"Yes you are"

"Uh…no. Im afraid not" I reply, raising an eyebrow

"Don't lie. I know you are" she sing-songs

Was she insisting? Who does she think she is?

I try to scoot me desk a little further from hers she grabs hold of it.

Thankfully, the teacher walks in and the creepy girl lets go of my desk, placing her hand son her lap, as if nothing happened. The teacher stands in front of the class and waits for everyone to sit in their respective seat -  
>"Welcome class" she smiles brightly, "since you all know Christmas break is next week, I've decided to give you a small yet important task"<p>

Christmas break was already next week? Did we enroll a bit late? Either way, that small break sounds pretty good. I could totally get use to that

"You all will create a 5 minute presentation or essay describing the importance of being who you are. Describe all characteristics and mention life events from your own life and why it's a good example. Am I clear?"

The class nods in response.

This should be easy for me.

Well, not quit. Most importantly because Im never exactly who I am

Im not saying my whole being is a lie because its not. Im Thalia Grace, but I don't have orange/white hair and emerald green eyes, aka, OuttaGirls lead singer. My real name is not Skylar Walleson, but I do have short black hair and electric blue eyes. In other words, my appearance just now

"Are you alright, Skylar? Do you have any questions?" the teacher asks

I nod rapidly.

"I get it. Thank you"

She smiles

"Alright. Well Im here if you need any questions"

I nod in response

"Or you can simply ask me, Thals" the girl says with a strangle giggle

"Ugh, please stop calling me that. Im not Thalia" I say through gritted teeth

She didn't stop, though. She constantly asked if I needed help or asked if I could give her my autograph. Through the whole class period she did it. I tired my best to concentrate on my presentation, but having someone around like her…it's just not so easy

When the bell rung, she offered to carry my bags. I, of course, turned down the offer

~Lockers~

I met up with Rachel and Annabeth at lockers. As I placed necessary books in my book bag, guess who found us?

The exact girl who sat beside me during Language Arts

"OMG the rest of the band are here, too?!" she squealed

Even her squeal was scary.

"Im sorry, what?" Rachel asked

"Your Rachel" she turns to Annabeth "and your Annabeth"

"Im sorry but you got it all wrong. My name's Ashley and she's" Annabeth points at Rachel "Julia"

"I love your pickup line: 'And the OuttaGirls are outta here!" she lest out another squeal and clutches her notebook as she jumps up and down

I sigh, trying to keep my cool

"Yes. And for the millionth, trillionth, brilliant, wezo-mezo-llilionth-"

" 'Brilliant' is a word" Rachel interrupted

Annabeth crunches her eyebrow and stares at me as if I was the stupidest person on the face of the plant… which I possibly was right now

"Sky, those aren't even numbers" she says

"WE ARE NOT THE OUTTAGIRLS!" I finish off

We earned glares and stares but they quickly turned away. The girl looked startled but regained her composure.

"Its ok, girls. You don't have to admit it out loud" she whispered with a smile The face palmed while Rachel and Annabeth exchanged confused glances.

~Study hall~

We agreed to meet at the school's courtyard during study hall to chat and work.

We all relayed on Annie to help us out with work, though. Nothing new, to be honest

Piper, however, looked grumpier than usual, and it was my responsibility as a future sister in law to find out why

"Pipes, you ok?" I ask

She forces a smile

"Fine. Don't bother asking. I've had multitudes of people ask me the same question"

"Oooh, miss popular already, huh?" I tease, elbowing her

She lets out a good heartily laugh for the first time

Just then, Leo comes over with a black haired girl. Percy, Nico, Hazel, and Octavian following behind

"Who invited the girls' boyfriends?" Piper says, elbowing me back

I swear I felt like my face was on fire. Annabeth hid her face in the book she's been reading while Rachel buried her face in her hands. The funny thing was that the color of her face matched her hair

I recover quickly, though

"Shut up, Pipes. We're only friends" I say, rolling my eyes

"That's what they all say" she mutters, flipping through her math book

"Ok…" Jason interrupts, dragging the word

"I have to work on a presentation for L.A" I say, taking out my folder with the little information I thankfully managed to gather, despite you-know-who

"Does that mean Language Arts?" Leo asked confusedly, being the dummy he's always been

"No, Valdez. It means Los Angeles" I say sarcastically.

"Oh…wait…that was sarcasm, wasn't it?" he asks

I sigh

"Oh, you know me so well"

"So, Leo, are you gonna introduce us to your friend?" Annabeth asks, narrowing her eyes to the black haired girl

"Oh, yea-"

"She's my sister, Ashley" Percy jumps in.

Aww what guys do to get a girl's attention. Just kidding. They're just lovesick morons

"Yea. My name is Pearl Jackson. Its really nice to meet all of you. Im the journalist for the school. Been here for a while now, since, you know, you can to spend about 5 years here"

My jaws drop. Chiron didn't send us here for 5 years, right? Oh, I hope not

"F-f-fi-five y-years?" Rachel stuttered.

Pearl nods.

Annabeth clears her throat, waking us from our trace. Rachel and I met gazes. We were both thinking the same thing: we couldn't take 5 years here.

"Well, now that you've present yourself, its our turn" Annabeth says

"My name's Ashley"

"Ashley? As in Ashley, the girl my brother doesn't stop talking about all the times?"

She turns to her brother, who's face was on fire

"She's the girl?"

Percy turns to Annabeth

"I-I-j-just had to-um-tell-h-her how smart you-um-are" he says, scratching his neck with a shy smile

"That's not all-"

Percy places his hand over his sister's mouth…before she licked it.

Percy quickly took back his hand and wiped it on his shirt

"I hate you" he mutters

"No you don't" she replies, smirking

"Alert, alert. Their about to start the music" Nico says

We were all confused but Percy and Octavian groaned.

We all followed their gazes.

In the middle of campus stood four guys. They each were helping carry two huge speakers. Two people per one

When they all placed the two speakers down, one of the guys took out an iPod and messed with it a bit before plugging it into the speakers. Crowds of people were already starting to form

Lets just say I despised the song they played. Out of all songs, they played 'Fireball by Pitbull ft John Ryan, AKA, one of Leo's favorite songs

~Mr. Worldwide to infinity

~You know the roof on fire

~We gon' boogie oogie oggi, jiggle, wiggle and dance

~Like the roof on fire

"This..is..my..JAM!" Leo exclaimed

"Oh my gosh, Leo, calm down" Piper says, slightly annoyed

"Out of all songs, why this one?" Annabeth asks

"Its obvious: its so freakin cool!"

"Ok, its cool Now can you keep it down? I need to study. Its bad enough this playing loud music" I say

The truth was, I was barley paying attention to my assignment. I just wanted him to shut up

~ Tell her, tell her baby, baby, baby, baby

~I'm on fire

~I tell her baby, baby, baby, baby

~I'm a fireball

Then the annoying beat came on.

Leo kept grinning and he was trying hard not to dance to the beat. It was completely noticeable

~I saw, I came, I conquered

~Or should I say, I saw, I conquered, I came

~They say the chico on fire and he no liar

~While y'all slippin' he runnin' the game

~ Get that kitty little noogie'

~In a nice, nice little shade

Leo took off running towards the speakers. He climbed on one of the picnic tables and grabbed someone's bottle of water

The music got the best of him

~ I was born in a flame

~Mama said that everyone would know my name

~I'm the best (that's right) you've ever had (that's right)

~If you think I'm burning out, I never am

~ I'm on fire (x4)

~Fireball!

We couldn't do anything but join the crowd. I mean, hey, free concert. May not be the whole band but it was one member. At least, that's what I thought when everyone else started to crowd around

Heck, even some back singers joined Leo in his duet

~Sticks and stones may break my bones

~But I don't care what y'all say

~'Cause as the world turns, y'all boys gonna learn

~That this chico right here don't play-

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DOING, BOY?" a voice from the speakers on the buildings says

The music immediately stopped. Leo looked disappointed but he stopped and turned towards the speaker on the buildings.

He'd much rather prefer the speakers on the ground

The voice was raspy and it sounded worst through a speaker. I don't know what happened to the other woman who spoke the first day of school but it was most definitely not the woman on now.

"Ugh, I hate Principle Magnifique" Hazel says, quickly glancing at Pearl before looking around

"Me, too" Pearl muttered

"Oh well. Guess your little duet stops her, huh?" a voice says behind us

We turn to see who it is.

It was a black haired girl. Her hair was braided over her shoulder. She smirked and crossed her arms

"Its you" Piper says aggravated

"Reyna Avila-Ramirez-Arellano" Pearl says, adding venom to her words

A couple of us stared at her with hatred while others like me didn't know what was so bad about her

"I know I'm great but you don't have to say my full name" she replies

"What do you want, Reyna?" Hazel asked through gritted teeth

"Oh nothing. I was just here to cherish your disappointment" she says

"Well, you did it. Now what?" Annabeth says, crossing her own arms

"Now Im gone. I have better things to do then stay with all of…you. Except, of course, Jason"

She sends him a smile before walking away

Once she's out of sight, Pearl huffs

"I swear, she's a self-centered bi-"

RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG 


	10. Rachel's a school band member, too

~Im not sure if you guys get it, but they only call themselves by their fake name when their around people from the school. For example, people like Percy, Hazel, Pearl, and the others.

~Next week~

Rachel POV

Luckily, no one got in trouble for yesterday's event. However, Leo did. No it wasn't from the principal, but from Piper herself. Let me tell you: he'd much rather have detentions for a month.

~Flashback~

RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG

"Dude, do they do this everyday?" Leo asked, turning to Percy

He sighs and nods

"Aw man, that's gre-"

Piper interrupted

"Nope. You're not doing it again"

She grabbed a hold of Leo's ear. He yelped

"Ow, Piper, ok ok. I wont do it again" Leo whimpered

"Yea, I don't care. Your punished, buddy" Piper replied

I swear, those two could be brothers. They had such a close relationship. To be honest, some people confused them like that

"OK, well, um, the bell just rung and I think we should go" Jason informs, eager to end the argument

If it wasn't for him, Piper could've killed Leo by now

~Flashback ends~

We were in our dorms, back from another tiring day of school.

As usual, I was helping write lyrics to new songs. Although we're in some other place different from our studio, it didn't mean we'd given our carrier a break. We still had to plan the music for when we went back to L.A

In some of our songs, I was the one who sung the raps, while Thalia was the lead singer and Annabeth was a back signer. However, she also took parts in most of our songs.

Thalia then stormed in. She was on the phone and looked slightly annoyed. She was trying to hide it, though. It was visible

She forced a smiles and replied sweetly

"Yes. Of course! Why wouldn't we?"

She frowned and glared at me, eyes widening and her face clearly saying 'Can you believe this person?'

I snickered and reviewed my music sheet, pushed a red strand of curly hair behind my ear.

Annabeth came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around hair. She plopped down on the teat beside me and took one of my sheets.

"This is really good, RED"

I chuckle at the nickname and glance at Thalia to see how she's doing.

Annabeth followed my gaze, silently laughing at Thalia.

She had just said something on the phone and was mouthing 'OMG good bye!'

We couldn't take it. Annabeth and I busted out laughing. Thalia glared at us but couldn't help smiling. Her expression then turned serious

"I-uh-no! Its just-well-um-you see, we've been watching-um-this really funny-um-TV show? Yea! That's exactly what caused them to bust out laughing"

Thalia nodded once more before lowering her phone and ending the call.

"You guys almost got us in trouble" she grumbled

Annabeth and I chuckle once more.

"Who was it, anyways?" I ask

"Yea, and why were you so bummed out?"

"Because although we're across state, they still expect us to complete our routine as band members. Therefore, we still have to write and record. Despite all the work we have to complete here, we have our ordinary life from L.A"

She took a deep breathe before falling face first onto her bed.

"I hate life" she muttered.

"Well, what did they ask you to do now?" I ask

"They want us to record and send them like we have all the time in the world"

"Don't worry. We already write the songs and the lyrics for the songs. All we have to do is record them and send them to Chiron" I say

"Yes, but do you know just how much time that takes up? That's all the time we have to take up studying!" Thalia exclaims.

"Annabeth doesn't," I declare

The blonde elbows me with a frown.

"Fine. Let me see the song" Thalia says, extending her arm.

I hand it to her.

She reads it over and grins, handing it back to me.

"We'll record this and send it when Christmas break starts" she says

"Don't we have to practice first?" Annabeth asks

Thalia nodded.

"That's why we're practicing these the songs during days"

"I thought this was some sort of break, ANNABETH"

She rolls her eyes

"Oh, shut up. You're now starting to complain" she replies

~Next Week (Monday)~

I had practice today. I scurried down the halls to the Band Room. Everyone was released a few minutes ago and about 5 minutes till 3:00.

Once Im there, I open the doors and reveal a good amount of students with instruments already on early practice. They were pretty good. I just hoped I earned a spot in the drumming section.

A blonde man comes out from what seemed to be his office. I caught a few girls kind of staring at him. Creeps.

He silence the sounds and everyone to a seat

"Alright class. My name is Mr. Apollo. Thank you for taking the time to participate for a chance to support our football. Team. However, some of you sadly wont make it"

After some time, lets just say some of these good players blocked out the sounds of the poor players. Some students only played about 8 beats before being disqualified. Sure they had their music sheet but the point was that they couldn't play an instrument very well.

"Alright. Trumpets, you know who you are, practice your sheet before we all practice together. The chosen ones, of course. I will now call the drummers"

I tense and pick up the drum I'd ben using. Sadly, I had to get used to the ones here in school. Luckily, it doesn't take so long to get comfortable with them.

After a bummed-looking girl walked out of the door with her drum, Mr. Apollo called my name

"Julia Crawford"

I stand with my drum and walk to the front of the class, facing the stand with the music.

"Alright, Julie, show me what you got" he says, leaning on his chair with his clipboard in hand

I look down at the paper and get my drumsticks ready.

OK…here I go

High tom, middle tom, high tom, floor tom (Drum Notes)

Before I knew it, I'd played the whole thing.

I look up, biting my lip and hoping for the best.

He was grinning. He set his clipboard on his lap and clapped.

"Welcome to band. I'll see you for practice the first Monday of January" he declares.

I smile and stand.

"Thanks"

After placing the drum back in its place and a small chat with Mr. Apollo, I head out of school.

I was definitely excited.

~Line break~

"You made it!" Annabeth exclaimed, wrapping me in a hug, Thalia doing the same.

"I was so nervous. There were plenty of great players in there. Im lucky enough to even have a spot in Band" I reply.

"Come on, Rachel. You should've known your gonna get a spot. You're a professional drum player" Thalia responds with a smile.

"Thanks" I reply.

~That's it for today. Its not much but I'll update hopefully soon. The second semester holds all the surprises so dont get surprised when Im rushing there ;) 


	11. Frazel and brotherly moments

~Minor BoO spoiler: Ceyln is from the book and is the only one in which she appeared in.

~Two days after~

~Language Arts (Class before study hall)~

Thalia POV

Thankfully, I had to finish my "Be who you are" essay during Christmas break. I'd probably get Annabeth to help me…or do it for me anyway. I pack my things after declining Ceyln, AKA, creepy, stalking girl's, offer of carrying my books.

After the bell rings, I rush out of the classroom to catch up with Piper. I just found out our classrooms were in the same hall.

I walk out the door and wait at the entrance of my class.

I scan the hall filled with students of different ages in search of my brother's gf.

As soon as I spot her, I snickered.

She seemed to be struggling with the multitude of people. She wasn't having any luck pushing herself through the crowd.

Once she spotted me, she finally pushed everyone else out of her way with a frown. I stifle a laugh and wait for her to reach me.

"This school is so going to kill me" she muttered.

"Tell me about it" I reply.

We make our way to the courtyard, looking for our friends.

"Oh! Quick question: what's going on between the Percy guy and Annie? Not to mention the blonde dude and Rachel?" she asked.

"Oh, come on. You know their chemistry going on between the four" I say.

"Totally"

"Yea. The reason I know is because of the way you acted around my brother when you first met us. What makes it funnier is the fact that you started drooling over him the first day. The first day, Pipes!"

I bust out laughing.

She playfully slaps the back of my head.

"Don't deny it, McLean" I singsong.

She lets out a short chuckle and nods in agreement.

With that being said, we continue to look for everyone else.

~Linebreak~

"No more music? What? They're going to let miss 'I-run-the-school' stop everything?" Leo complained, raising his arms in desperation.

"It doesn't matter. You weren't going to join anyway" Piper replied.

"You're evil"

"Why thank you"

Everyone stifles a laugh at their short argument.

"Plans for next semester?" I ask out of the blue.

Percy's hand shot up eagerly.

"Oh! Octy, Nico, and I are planning on forming a band" Percy answers.

"Cool. Thought of a name yet?" Annabeth asks.

Percy frowns and lowers his hand slowly.

"We haven't exactly thought of that" Octavian muttered.

"I'm starting school band next semester!" Rachel says with a squeal.

"We heard. Congrats, Julie" Piper says.

We sure were getting a hang of calling each other by our fake names. It luckily seemed easier.

"What do the superstars have in mind?" I ask.

"Eh, more recording I guess" Jason answers, shrugging.

"Has anyone seen Frank lately?" he asked.

"He was with us yesterday" Piper replies.

I smirk.

"Yea. Hazel was with us yesterday, too. There're both not present. What a coincidence"

Nico nearly chocked on pomegranate juice.

"Hazel probably stayed for tutoring or something" he quickly responds.

"Isn't tutoring after school?" Percy asked.

Nico sent him a death glare. Percy shrugged in innocence.

~Hazel POV~

Frank and I walked down the hall awkwardly. It still felt a bit weird to walk around with someone so famous. The fact that he treats me so kindly made it even weirder. I've never been treated with so much respect. Except for Nico and our few friends.

I met Frank on my way to my locker. He insisted on joining me. I couldn't decline so he tagged along.

"Had a good day?" he asks

'No! Never, ok? I never have a great day' I wanted to exclaim. But I didn't.

"Yea. You could say that"

He glanced at me curiously. I brush it off.

"I could join you on our way to campus if you want" he says shyly.

I giggle.

"Of course. I mean, we are heading to the exact same place, are we?"

He blushes.

He's so cute when he blushes! He looks like a cuddly panda. Except with a well-build body…and a proper height

"Yeah. True. Silly me"

"Yea, you silly goose" I give him a light push.

He clears his throat and straightens himself.

"So how are you and your brother?" he asked.

I shrug.

"We're ok. He had an encounter with some…old enemies of his last week" I say.

He nods understandingly.

"He's such a nice guy. Is it even possible for him to make enemies?"

I lightly chuckle.

"You wouldn't know. He can really cause trouble and mischief"

However, we made it to my locker.

My jaws drop and I suddenly hear a thud from behind me.

I turn my head to see him.

His books were all over the floor. He had the exact same reaction.

"Oh my god" I hear him mutter.

I turn to the image once again. It was completely normal. It was daily. This wasn't anything new.

With red spray paint, the word 'witch' was written on my locker.

"Who would do such a thing?" he asked.

I sigh.

"Once again, Frank…you wouldn't know" I say, my voice barely a whisper.

"Why do you let this happen? Hazel, you don't deserve this" he says, now standing right next to me.

I shake my head and look up.

"No, Frank. They're completely right. I am a freak. I'm a witch"

Tears were threatening to spill.

I close my eyes and turn away

He forces me to look straight at him

"No! Don't ever think of yourself like that"

"I don't have to. Everyone in the school does the job for me"

I took off running without him.

I hear him call me name, but I don't look back. I couldn't take it anymore. I let my tears run down freely.

I open the janitor closet and close it with all my might.

I plop down and hug my knees, hiding my face in them.

I've experience this before but why did a he have to be present?

The only popular person who I was close to and treated me kindly had seen just what a freak I really was.

~Frank POV~

I can't get myself to move. I keep my gaze on the direction she, the only girl who I knew was perfect, had ran off to.

Then, the question hit me like a bullet.

Why was I stupid enough to keep staring? Why cant I man up and go find her? Why cant I comfort her and let her know how great she is?

~Campus~

~No ones POV~

Nico had had enough.

He stood up from his spot on the ground told everyone he'd go and find their missing friends.

He ran past the two opened doors and headed towards his sister's locker.

The only person he saw was Frank, who had his back turned and gaze centered on the end of the hallway.

"Frank?" Nico called.

The said boy immediately turned around. He seemed frightened by the brother of the girl he seemed to have an attraction for.

"Where's Hazel?"

Frank gulped and suddenly looked guilty.

He rubbed his neck and sighed, looking down and pointing behind him.

"She ran off that way. I was to coward to follow her. Im sorry, Di' Angelo" he says, not meeting Nico's gaze.

It was clear he regretted it. Nico felt bad for the guy. He found it strange, too.

Why would someone like him be apologizing to someone like…Nico? A normal, teen boy. Sure, Frank was just a couple years older but it still seemed quite strange.

"I-its ok, Frank. Im going to go look for her" Nico says.

Frank nods.

"Could you let me know if she's ok?" he asks

Nico nods in response and runs off towards the same place his sister had.

~Nico POV~

I knew it'd happened again. As much as I tried to stop it, I couldn't get it to stop. I'd lost a sister. I wasn't going to lose another because of ignorant people.

I hear nearby sobbing from the janitor's closet.

I should've known. She always hid in there when she could.

I take a deep breath and approach slowly.

"Hazel?" I call, my voice barely audible.

No answer.

"Can I come in?"

Still nothing.

I began to worry.

If she wasn't going to answer, then I might as well take action.

I slowly and quietly turn the knob, the sobs immediately stopping.

"Nico?" she croaked.

I kneel down and wrap my arms around her. She hugs me back and begins to cry into my chest.

I rub her back and rest my chin on her frizzy hair.

"Frank saw what they did" she whispered.

I nod.

"I know. I saw him standing there, regretting how he hadn't followed you" I reply.

She looked up with teary eye.

"He did?" she asked.

I smile and nod.

"He's a great listener" she comments.

"And a good friend" I add.

"Did you know he yelled at the multitude that were at my locker calling me names?" she asks.

I raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"Well well, looks like you've got yourself a body guard"

"And a great friend. Sure, the others are also good friends but I've hung out with Frank the most" she says.

"Even though you share a dorm with the electric pianist from the band?" I recall.

"Well, we do talk but we're not the bestest friends ever if you get what I'm saying" she replies.

I smile and nod understandingly.

She giggles.

"You should smile more often, Neeks"

I throw my head back and let out a laugh.

"You should smile more for Skylar" she says with a smirk.

"Hey!" I complain with fake anger but still keeping the smile that made my sister happy.

"She might be your girlfriend by next semester" she singsongs.

I scoff.

"Yea right. A pretty girl like her wouldn't notice go for a creep like me" I say with a sigh.

"Don't say that, bro. She'd be blind if she never sees anything in you. You're a great brother, your handsome, your protective, and you care a lot about your friends and I. You'd make a great boyfriend" she says.

I chuckle and ruffle her hair.

"We have to go, Hazel. Our friends might be worrying" I say, standing up and offering her my hand.

She gladly accepts it.

I open the door and head out. I wrap an arm around her shoulder and we make our way out

~Friday~

~Annabeth POV~

"Its Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday!-"

"Oh my gosh, Thalia! Stop singing Rebecca Black!" I yell, throwing a pillow at her.

I grab another one and bury my face in it, muffling a scream.

To be honest, I didn't want to wake up. Proof: I usually had to wake up the girls.

"We have to practice the song Rachel wrote when we get back" Thalia says.

I groan.

"We did it yesterday"

I don't hear a reply coming from either of them.

I lift the pillow from my face and open an eye.

They're both staring at me in shock. It was kinda funny. Rachel stood there with her toothbrush in her mouth while Thalia had stopped while she was in the middle of applying eyeliner. Now imagine her with her bottom lip tucked out and her eyes wide. She had the habit of doing that with her lip.

I couldn't help letting a chuckle as a I stand from my oh so comfortable bed and make my way to the bathroom, shutting the door in the process.

"I would've never guessed miss's I'm so responsible would have the gut to say she doesn't feel like learning" I hear one of the girls call.

I roll my eyes and take a small shower.

~Second Semester starts in the next chapter! Oh I cant wait for the juicy drama ;D And more romance!~ 


End file.
